Twisted Time Control
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Everything should have been better, everyone was peacefully enjoying their afterlife, and evil was practically rid of the living. Though, no one could have predicted that a type of mineral could have caused a large gap of time to be erased.
1. Chapter 1

History repeating itself and there are only two who actually remember…

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Dragon Ball or the characters

* * *

Prologue

The two souls sat by one another gazing up at the stars. They lay on the roof of their duplicate of home, from when the two were alive. It's common now for the two to share moments like this and not be separate for longer than necessary. No one dared to separate the two souls and if anyone tried, they'd beg to be sent to HFIL.

Husband and wife, mate to mate, finally had peace after so many years lost. Savior of the galaxy or not he had many years to make up for missing out. He's only thankful; she gave him many chances to prove his devotion towards her, and now that the two were in the otherworld it became easier to actually express it without the weight on his shoulders.

Although, unbeknown to them their peace is about to run out, down in the deepest pit of hell, stood an evil, cruel, sinister, and bitter monster who longed to live again. He died not once, but five times already. This monster carried the curse of being brought back to life each time anyone dared to enter his temple in the mortal realm. Each time he came to life he had three days to run amidst the living and each night when the clock strikes midnight of the end of the third say he's brought back to the depths of Hell.

The night before, he had come back from wrecking havoc, but unlike the other times before, the monster was led to a passage way leading to the statues of times. The beast had not known about this part of his temple and it pleased him greatly to destroy the room. He made sure everything became nothing, but crumbles, well not everything.

There in the center of one of the statues of time was a gem, light as a feather, bright as the sun, and colorless as a diamond could be. That's what he thought until the sun's ray of the first day hit the room creating the gem to sparkle like he's never seen anything do before. Tempted by the gem, he took it as his own.

Now the creature sat on his territory, gazing at the gem wondering what it could possibly symbolize in what once was the representation for the statue of times. This creature wasn't the brightest of the villains, though, he is the deadliest. He fell asleep with his token in his hands believing no one would even try to come close to his area.

He was wrong, the guardians of hell pass through everyone's territory uncaring of their wrath. One of the guardians caught sight of the gem, knowing upon policies it's prohibited for anything from the living to be brought down here. Taking the gem he nodded towards the others before leaving the rest of the scouts to them.

This guardian most knew as one of the saviors of Earth from his days of living. He appeared by King Yemma's desk appearing uncaring.

King Yemma stopped his writing to gaze on one of his guardians. It didn't surprise him to see this guardian from Hell. The hero of the galaxy found a loophole along with his son for this particular guardian to not only be in Hell, but be allowed to stay in Heaven's gates. The giant stretched his arms asking "Why Piccolo what may I do for you?"

The green man uncrossed his arms and held out a gem "Rannah came back from the living with this," he felt as if this should symbolize something but couldn't recall what "Do you know what this is?"

Letting his eyes rest of the ornament he rubbed his beard trying to remember "It's hard to recall but-wah," he lost his concentration when the granddaughter of the greatest hero to ever live appeared out of nowhere much like him.

"I thought I sensed you Piccolo," She said happily to her father's old mentor.

The green man nodded to the girl "Pan,"

"Pan you really need to give me a signal," King Yemma rubbed his forehead.

"Oppsie sorry," She apologized "I just get so excited sometimes," Like the grandfather "I haven't seen you in a while and with Goku Jr. finally joining the otherworld I've been so busy,"

Piccolo nodded knowing that the families were known to show the most affection after dying. He didn't need sleep and preferred the solitude, but he made it a point to visit his old companions at least once every mortal year. Though, he should have known for this Son once a year is not enough.

"Hey what's that?" Pan asked gazing at the gem.

Focusing back on the crystal King Yemma continued "My head 's jammed with too much right now. Pan I know it's your day off but do you think?" Pan became a guardian shortly after her death much to her husband's annoyance, he couldn't say no to her though and she loved that she still had that effect on him.

Nodding Pan reached her hand out for the gem "I'll lock it up after I visit grandma and grandpa," saying her goodbye's she disappeared, reappearing on the ground of her grandparent's replica of a home.

Goku and Chichi sensing her sat up and leaned towards the edge happy to see their only granddaughter. She unlike her cousin visited them on a daily base, while he visited every other week. Pan jumped on the roof slightly fluttering her wings, before she hid them again.

"How was your day sweetie?" Pan heard her grandmother ask from her right.

The three young or three actually elderly souls spoke to one another like they do all the time. Not once did one of the three disappoint to bring a smile or laugh to one another during these special talks. They spoke of their day, asked about family, and mentioned any upcoming events that would lead the large family to gather. Pan lay on the roof, tired from preparing and welcoming her favorite and only grandson who like her appear as young as they once were.

"How cute she's sleeping," Chichi sighed at her granddaughter who snoozed away "You should take her back home," Nodding he picked her up and told his wife he'd be back.

Leaning on the roof, she let her arms support her weight. _Clink _

Confused she clenched a cool object and brought it to her face wondering how such a beautiful stone could have gotten there. Perhaps, her granddaughter dropped it?

"I'm back," Her husband appeared sitting back next to her "What's that?" he pointed to the jewel in her hands.

Shrugging she said "Not sure. I think its Pan's,"

"Pan and jewelry?" Goku asked unsure "The only jewelry she wears is her engagement and wedding ring,"

Chichi frowned knowing that's true "Here let me take a look," Goku reached for the jewel, the two had a hand on each side of the stone and gasped when the rock disappeared from their sights leaving behind a dust of sparkles.

"Uh what just happened?" Goku asked before the two felt a wave of sleep overtake them.

* * *

**What ya think?**

**Review**


	2. Goku's Start

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball and that includes Z and GT

* * *

**Chapter I: Goku's start**

Why did morning have to come? The dead saiyan thought, stretching his limbs and moving to the side intending to grab his wife, instead he's greeted by cold fabric. Opening one eye he felt a shiver run down his spine, _the bed's so small_, moving up in a sitting position Goku gazed around. He seemed trapped inside some clear box.

_This defiantly isn't heaven and where's Chichi?_ He wondered trying to feel for her ki.

Tap, Tap

Turning around he gasped seeing two faces on the glass smiling at him. The strange thing was the small boy; he looked exactly like his brother Raditz! It seemed so strange to see a boy who looked so much like the man who wanted him dead and smile at him. The person next to him is a woman with really long spiky, wavy, and brown hair; though not like Raditz whose hair is thicker. Goku shook head, the boy isn't Raditz, his brother died as an adult and ended up in HFIL.

"Ohhh," She woman squealed "Look Raditz how he looks so much like your daddy!" Goku's eyes widened at her, dashing his eyes to Raditz who gave a toothy smile.

"Raditz," Goku spoke but it came out more of a gurgling noise. He tried again with a little more success though it sounded more like "Wahl-dish" than his brother's actual name.

The woman gasped hugging the child closer while giving Goku a happy look "What a smart baby. I think he's trying to say your name son," Raditz grinned at him and nodded his head in approval.

Goku didn't know what's happening but he's determined to find out. Moving his hand to push the glass away he gasped again seeing his hand. The hand was the size of an infant! In a panic he brought both his hands to his face turning them around to see if this was actually true. He gazed down to see himself naked and tiny. It struck him like Chichi's frying pan "I'm a baby!" he cried out.

"Sharotto," a new voice brought him out of his panicking move. He looked up to see a huge man wearing armor and no pants "You and that boy are ordered to purge sector 12," it's a demand not a request. Goku narrowed his eyes at this guy not liking his attitude, not to mention his feelings weren't very nice at all.

The woman known as Sharotto sighed "I have to go Kakarot," she kissed the glass "I love you let's hope the guardians of the galaxy may guide and protect you." She walked out the door picking up her scouter and motioning for Raditz to come. Goku stared at his older brother who mouthed "Bye brother," before running to catch up to the older saiyan.

He sat wondering who that woman was and why he felt so sad that she was leaving. Her reactions and speech seemed nothing like the saiyans he seen and confronted. Whoever she is Raditz knew her and most likely himself. He stopped his musing when a gas entered the glass making the once dead saiyan sleepy. With a yawn his fell back down wondering if this was all a dream.

An all too familiar smell of copper surrounded the last saiyan in the room. He woke up sitting Indian style taking his surroundings. Goku frowned realizing it wasn't a dream, but how could this be? He's been dead for years, therefore, no amount of power from the livings could bring him back to life. It couldn't be one of the dragons, all of them had to ask permission to bring a dead person back to life, and the grand Kai couldn't have done it.

His musing was interrupted by heavy steps that neared the room. He raised his head to see past the glass, to the windows on the other side of the wall, and saw more saiyans. Goku huffed wondering when he would stop seeing so many saiyans. The full blooded saiyans where all supposed be in hell for their crimes with the exception of himself and Vegeta who redeemed himself. Although, these saiyans feelings were different, not good, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"That's Bardock's new brat?" One of the males murmured, which he didn't know. There were three males and a woman.

Another male chuckled "Seems a little weak,"

Goku lifted both his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at them. He's suppressing almost all of his ki, an instinct he carried even after death. The saiyans laughed at him before walking away.

Shaking his head at them he tried to clear his mind and search for any familiar ki. He found none. He opened all of his senses and tried to search from further distances searching for one, but couldn't find any. Either they were all too far or he's the only one alive, but that couldn't be it. Goku knew that next to Chichi all of his friends were born before or during the time he's an infant, then again with all these saiyans…he took a sharp intake of a breath. The reason he couldn't sense them is because he wasn't on Earth yet, all these saiyans indicated that he's still on planet Vegeta.

Groaning he rubbed his temples not realizing time traveling could hurt this much. M. Trunks must've suffered a lot when he jumped through time those times. It can make anyone confuse and not know what to do. Goku gathered his thoughts trying to recall what he's been told in the past: he's born, next day sent out to Earth, the same day planet Vegeta gets destroyed. Though, how he is brought to Earth is a mystery to him. How did anyone decide he's to go to Earth?

He fell on the bed closing his eyes trying to calm himself and come up with a plan. A plan though is not something he was ever good at. His breathing became regular and his ki was low enough to not indicate anything. Convinced that he's calm Goku opened his eyes and sat up again touching the glass wondering if it can open if he pushed or if he needed to break it to get out. His thoughts once again interrupted by someone approaching he sighed and glanced at the figure, shocked ran through him as he saw someone that looked so much like him. He furrowed his eyebrows watching the man.

The man seemed annoyed and must be having a headache like he currently was. Goku felt a little sympathetic "Kakarot huh?" The man murmured through the glass "you see it too somehow don't you?" Goku cocked his head to the side still staring at him wondering what he was able to see "Grr only an average power level and I thought you were special," Sweat dropping at the man Goku watched him run away.

It's strange to see saiyans alive and roaming around. Unsettling even and Goku wondered what he should be doing. He felt sympathy that they were going to lose their planet and most of them will die, but isn't it better that evil people like them should disappear. He then remembers that woman who stood next to Raditz, her feelings didn't range like the rest of the saiyans, she did have resentment but it's like she pushed it down. Raditz himself didn't have that evil aura when he first met him; maybe something happened that caused him to become evil?

Goku rubbed his temples wondering what he should do. It's obvious that he just being here already created an alternate universe so whatever he did is the new present for his past self…right? Again, with the headache, pouting he tried to come up with a plan to leave this planet before it became a pile of rocks.

Steps again where heard, but this time he could sense a difference in the air "Third class Kakarot's mission is to purge coordinate FX60," That doesn't sound like Earth, Goku panicked and quickly tried to find any ki signatures that seem familiar and wasn't Frieza, luckily he found one, unluckily it happened be one of the evil aliens his son and friends faced on planet Namek. Either way it's better than being taken to a planet he had no idea about. Concentrating, he placed his fingers on his forehead and located the energy before disappearing from sight.

Newborn Goku swayed a bit from the Instant Transmition regaining his composure after a few seconds. He flew above the ground taking in the scene and shuddered at the numerous of dead bodies around, he didn't know if they were good or bad people, but it still made him sad to see lives being taken away.

The newborn saiyan searched for any energy signals knowing someone's alive. He located the signals and it seemed there was a bunch in a signal area. Some of the ki he felt were from the group of saiyans that saw him earlier making fun of his supposed "weak" level. The energy he located earlier seemed to hide away from the others and wondered if he should interfere.

Knowing that there were the evil and not too evil it seemed impossible to choose a side or if he should even go there. Maybe he should try to find another ki signal and keep doing that till he reached Earth.

Goku made a face knowing that'll take far too long, and the sound of fighting behind him, along with large gust of wind from behind made the decision for him. He could always help the not too evil saiyans and maybe they'll help him get to Earth. It's worth a shot, shrugging his shoulders he powered up and flew over to the fighting.

It took him fifteen minutes to fly over; he blamed it on him small body wanting so bad to power up, but didn't want to risk giving himself away. If they suspected he's stronger than what he looks like then they'll alert Frieza. The tyrant would most likely destroy the planet faster preventing whoever else was supposed to leave, like Vegeta, Nappa, Brolly—not sure if that's a good idea— and any others. His brother's energy wasn't on the planet so he wasn't back from who knows where.

Levitating above one of the destroyed buildings the young saiyan watched the scene unfold and waited until someone actually needed his help. It didn't take long at all, for the saiyans to start losing, powering up again the saiyan child flew over to one of the tyrants followers and used his hand to smack him away. Goku smiled happy that he's still stronger than them.

That one thing created the perfect distraction for the largest saiyan to tackle one of the orange aliens. Goku helped by lazily dodging, catching, and once a while giving his own hit. Each time he sensed the saiyans weakening he took their aliens on. He laughed and made fun of a few aliens even though it sounded more like a baby talking, still can't accept that, and when he noticed just about all the aliens on the ground, except for that one that's hiding behind a building, cupping his tiny hands together he said his favorite attack only with minimal power "Kah-Meh-ahh-mi-aah," the words sounded all wrong, but what mattered is the attack hit and did end their lives, but it was supposed to leave them into dust. He frowned wondering if he in the infancy state was preventing him from going full. Did that mean he couldn't go super at all?

"Is that Bardock's brat?" He heard the female saiyan ask. Glancing at her he noticed she looked like a regular human. He never saw a female saiyan, not counting his family since they carried human blood; the only difference he could spot from the males and females is the hair. The other female from earlier also had brown hair unlike the usual black hair.

"Anyone else creeped out at his staring?" The heavy saiyan asked.

Goku stopped his staring and put on his famous grin which made the saiyans raise a brow at him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

"Wait a minute how can this newborn defeat Frieza's elite with ease?" The guy with the blue armor asked.

Goku laughed placing his hand behind his head "Da ah y dah we ey eek," Translation: That was easy they were pretty weak.

The saiyans sweat drop at the naked newborn. Goku stopped laughing realizing they couldn't understand and until he got his teeth no one will be able to. Frowning, he continued to levitate wondering what to do next. Another, energy was fast approaching and it was the man that looked like him. Goku scratch his head confused that he didn't sense him from further away that is without even trying.

The look alike saiyan landed by them having an astonished face "Kakarot but how? You where still inside the incubator and how are you flying?" Goku wondered what age saiyans started to fly "Why am I am talking to you? Brat can't even understand me."

"Ya y ka," he pouted wishing he could speak normally.

"Tora what the heck happened here?" He asked the blue armor saiyan.

Goku peered at the man who looked so much like him. He wondered who he was and if the guy knew Raditz and that lady. Why couldn't he forget about those two? Maybe it's because he could sense that the two weren't bad. Raditz later becomes evil, but something must have triggered him to lose his good side during the span of now and when he came to Earth.

"I see what you mean his staring's strange," coming back to reality Goku gave his smile and hand to the back like before "he smile's like his mother,"

Goku stopped smiling and gave him questioning eyes.

"Speaking of his mother where's she?" The humongous saiyan asked.

His copy hissed "Sharotto and Raditz had a mission. Damn that Frieza only a day and he sends her out,"

Goku froze as he heard the name of his mother. Sharotto's the lady that visited him with Raditz. She's the saiyan with a good heart. He felt his heart beat fast and his hands clamp up. The first time he ever saw his mother and he had no clue that she was. Often his wife would suggest searching for his parents to at least learn who they where or even ask Vegeta, but he refused believing both his parents where evil like the rest. Now that he actually saw and read her feelings he knew that he was wrong.

"Kakarot?" His copy scowls at him. Goku shook his head as he levitated and searched for Raditz ki knowing his is a bit more familiar.

Pinpointing it he hesitated for a moment. He's already disrupted the time stream of this universe could he do more? Will his next actions prevent him from going to Earth and meeting everyone? Would he still be able to find Chichi and have his family? All these questions made his head hurt badly.

"Some things were meant to change," M. Trunks told him that when he first met him. Trunks change the time, and he was still born. It was fate, Goku decided. Fate will help Goku in getting back his family.

Determined he quickly flashes away and reappeared to another planet. This planet seemed to have been abandoned a long time ago. Goku followed his brother's ki and tried to familiar himself with the other. He felt himself shake realizing how low it was. Placing his fingers back on his head he concentrated harder to actually appear beside them. Two seconds later, he appeared behind a crying, half dead brother, and their mother who didn't have one part of her body untouched. Goku knew she was barely alive but seeing her like this made him want to cry in anger. His mother who he doesn't even know, but knew she was a good person couldn't die like this. He refused to allow it, if only he had a senzu bean. Cursing in his baby tongue he caught Raditz attention.

"Brother?" His eyes red and voice raspy. Goku flew to him and half surprise that his brother held him. Knowing times a wasting he made sure his tail grabbed his mother's wrist and concentrated on the ki's from before. They were still on the same planet. He hoped since they knew her they'd at least help.

They flashed away and appeared a few feet away from the others. The other saiyans saw them appear with shocked expressions that quickly turned to anger "Sharotto no," his copy appeared by their side grabbing her hand with one hand and the other feeling a pulse "She's alive, but barely holding on she needs a regeneration tank." How could he forget that thing that Vegeta used on him long ago? If they get to one quick enough she'll live right?

"I'm surprised she isn't dead yet," A menacing laugh snapped their attention "I admit she brought a good fight especially trying to protect her weak spawn but even she's not strong enough for Frieza's elite guards." A fat, pink, and ugly looking alien appeared. Goku knew that was Dedoria the alien Vegeta kills years later.

"You'll pay Dedoria," his copy hissed ready to restore Goku's mother honor.

Goku watched that evil pink blub and with tearful eyes, felt anger surround him. This guy is one of the many evils that causes his family happiness be put on hold. Collecting his energy Goku pushed his power out finding it somewhat difficult, his hair pushed up and flickered from black to gold, his eyes wanted to change color and his gold energy surrounded him. He gasped realizing he couldn't fully transform, his eyes were teal, his hair defied gravity more than usual, and a light aura surrounded him, but no blond hair.

* * *

**In case anyone has this question I'll answer it now:**

**Why isn't Goku powering up to his full?**

**His power is decreasing with each passing second to what it originally was**


End file.
